A Few Good Men
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: Tired of living with his abusive Army Sergant of a father Jasper leaves Texas and all he knows to start what he hopes will be a chance at a better life. Will he find more than just direction in life when he arrives at Parris Island? Jasper/Edward Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tel you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**April Drabble Group note:**

Time for this month's Drabble War! It's all in good fun, and please remember this. If there's something you don't like, just click the little "x" in the corner. We have three days, April 20th to 22nd, to post an entire story. Drabble = Short chapters - you know this by now ;) While it's originally supposed to be 100 words per drabble, there won't be any heads rolling for breaking that "rule". Again, this is for fun.

Please don't forget to visit the community here on FF at: **fanfiction . net /community/ DRABBLE_WARS / 97678/14/0/1/**

We also have the forum on Facebook, of course, and you can find it here: **facebook . com /groups/306986689342663/**

This month's participants:

**SoapyMayhem**: fanfiction . net /u/2387132/ SoapyMayhem

Title: Hot Bubblegum

Summary: Bella Swan rose to fame starring in the hit Disney Channel series 'Girl Next Door'. Now that she's finally legal, she's ready to lose the sweetheart image. What better way to start than to get a tattoo? E/B Olderward/Tattward - April Drabble Wars Entry

**CaraNo**: fanfiction . net /u/2712792/ CaraNo

Title: Second Page

Summary: The first page didn't belong to them, because it was dedicated to someone else. Eight years later, we flip to the second page. It's theirs.

**JA Mash**: fanfiction . net /u/2888001/ JA_Mash

Title: _Ink and Nails_

Summary: When Edward Cullen is hired to work on heartbroken writer, Isabella Swan's house... will he end up fixing a lot more than just her house?

**TwiLighT7242: **fanfiction . net / ~twilight7242

Title: Emmett's Theory

Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella is forced to live in the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows.

**Layne Faire: **fanfiction . net /~laynefaire

Title: Transparent

**Mkmmsm: **fanfiction . net /u/2590308/ mkmmsm

Title: A Few Good Men

Summary: Tired of living with his abusive Army Sergant of a father Jasper leaves Texas and all he knows to start what he hopes will be a chance at a better life. Will he find more than just direction in life when he arrives at Parris Island? Jasper/Edward Slash

**FallenForTheCullen: **fanfiction . net/u/1672934/ FallenForTheCullen

Title: Everything Has to End

Summary: Isabella Swan is all alone, the world is ending right before her eyes. But, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? And her light just happens to be in the form of one Edward Cullen.

**twilightmum69** fanfiction . net/u/ 2698994/ twilight_mum69

Title: Why don't you notice me?

Summary:Jasper Hale is a cool , new teacher at Forks high school, Alice Cullen is his seventeen year old student. That first school girl crush is a Killer!

Now my first chapter. I hope you enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

Fuck him and fuck his Army.

Not man enough? Fuck you, ass hole. I couldn't wait to leave Texas. I loved Texas but this state wasn't big enough for both of us, and that was sure as fuck saying something.

Mama was a different story. I was gonna miss her something awful.

Leaning up against the bus' window I watched as the landscape passed by me, the familiar becoming the unfamiliar.

Nineteen hours later we reached our destination. Looking out the window I read the sign that welcomes us;

U.S. Marine Corps Depot

Eastern Recruiting Region

Parris Island

South Carolina


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I copied and pasted the Group note from my best buddy Sam's (Cocoalvin) FF account. Of course she didn't have herself listed! I left her out :-( PLEASE go check out her stories! Het or Slash, she is fantastic. And she is a sweetheart of a person! **

**Her info: http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/8032959/1/Just_a_Minute_Longer**

She saw him every day. He appreciated her every day. Would shy glances and the odd smile be enough to take them where they were going? Bella & Edward. Told in 100 word drabbles for the April Drabble War.

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tel you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I watch the bus stop out front of the barracks. The men, well boys really file off. I watch, one after the other react as Commander James yells at them.

Some look scared, a few sick. My eyes are drawn to this cocky looking fucker who just waltzes over to where the others are standing.

Thank God it's common place to watch the new arrivals as I can't take my eyes off him.

Hungrily I look him over from his fuck hot cowboy boots to his blond ringlets finally landing on his sky blue eyes that are staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/ (Thank you Gillian Aubrey for pointing out I forgot to post the banner! LOL! It's there now!)

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

This guy's an ass. Walking over to the guys I look around.

Fuck, I'm second guessing if this was a good idea. There are men everywhere! PT, camouflage and Dress A uniforms are all around me.

My eyes dart around taking in the men and my new surroundings.

Looking towards a building I see a tall thin man with pale smooth skin. Even from this distance I can see his green eyes and they are staring at me.

Our eyes lock, neither of us seem able to look away. I blink and breathe in deeply, opening my eyes he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Dammit! I've done so well here. It's only been six months but still. I wait, I deny myself. Never do I indulge on base.

Things were not going well before. More, he always wanted more. It was time for a transfer.

He's holding my gaze. Those blue eyes, I can see their depths even from here. His muscular build. I feel drawn to him.

Watching his eyes slowly close and his lips part I picture kissing those soft pink lips. I'm so fucked. Oh, God, him fucking me, me fucking him.

I quickly turn and walk to my private quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**A few reviews thought Edward was referring to Jasper as the person who wanted more, that he transferred away from. He wasn't. He and Jasper have not met... yet...**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

I watch the door shut behind him as I'm lead to another area of the building.

We are lead into this giant room with rows of beds. I feel lucky that I got one in the corner against the wall.

Searching us, taking everything except address books and religious items. I don't have either. Back outside we cross into another building.

Sighing I take my place in line waiting for my turn with the clippers.

I feel my ringlets fall around me. I can't help but think of Mama.

Bending over I grab a few strains to keep for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I Watch as one after another are stripped of their individuality.

I've seen this done countless times and couldn't care less, fuck even when it happened to me I didn't care, but seeing those blond ringlets fall away seems like a crime.

I watch as he bends over and picks up one perfect curl of hair.

Guys start giving him shit about it. We've all seen it, guys mailing a piece of their hair back home to some soon to be forgotten piece of ass.

"For your Suzie?" Barber asks.

He looks confused but he nods.

Straight, fucking figures.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

"**A Suzie" is a term that the Marine Corps used to refer to any soon to be forgotten girlfriend the recruit had back home. **

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

I ignore the men giving me shit about the hair I picked up. They assume it's for a girlfriend. They couldn't be more wrong.

I line back up with the others who have already gotten their heads shaved.

I stick the ringlet into my pocket and as my thumb rubs over it I can't help but think of Mama and her soft golden locks.

I hope to see her again someday. To see her smile. She cried so hard when I left.

I blink and stare straight ahead. I feel him looking at me. I fight to not look back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

This is my first drabble. I will put out EXACTLY 100 word chapters as part of my self challenge. I'll post twice a day. I am not done with the story yet, so I'm not sure how long it will be :-)

If you have read anything of mine you know I am a stickler for details... I'm not in the Marine Corps, but I have met some fabulous FB friends to help me along the way. Plus countless hours on the internet researching. I've made it as accurate as I can.

You can check my tumblr to see the wonderful banner JA Mash made for me. And let me tell you, if you think Jasper and Edward are hot, just wait until you see them in Dress A's:

http: / mkmmsmfanfiction (dot) tumblr (dot) com/

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I walk to the processing building. The recruits are lined up in rows of five by five.

They are processed five at a time, signing over the next 12 weeks of their lives.

I'm trying not to look at him but he is beautiful, even without those blond locks.

He has this presents about him; he's not cocky, but he seems self assured. The intimidation techniques we use do not seem to faze him at all.

Straight, fucking straight. It will be easier for me, but I can't help but feel a sense of loss at what might have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**A special thank you to everyone who continues to leave a review for each chapter, thank you, I LOVE to read your thoughts! **

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

I can feel him staring at me. His eyes drinking me in. I stare straight ahead. No one will ever intimidate me again, ever.

We are given PT uniforms and change quickly in a large room. We are then led outside into the yard. IST is not difficult; I easily complete the pull ups, sit ups and 1.5 mile run.

I feel his eyes on me from time to time.

Everyone is done we are lead back inside. We are given one pen, 10 pre-postage paid envelopes and paper. I don't take any. I have no one to write.

**A/N - IST = Initial Strength Test. I've done a lot of research and I'm trying to use Marine jargon where I can. PM me if you have questions...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I am loving all the reviews and the thoughts my few words are invoking in everyone, it is amazing to see how many of you pick up on all that is not said. **

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

They walk one by one into a large room and are handed PT clothing and a duffel to put the clothing they are wearing in.

I watch in the early morning hour as they file outside. It's more difficult to distinguish one from the other in their matching clothing, uniformity.

I am able to pick him out, it's the way he carries himself. He easily completes the IST. He must be in shape as he finishes each event first.

We walk back in as a large group and I watch the men get writing supplies. He doesn't take any. Why?

**Reflections from last chapter... Jasper feels he can not write home, even to his Mama. His dad is a controlling ass and Jasper would get his Mama in trouble if his dad found out. So Jasper doesn't dare write her. He has no one else in his life. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am loving all the reviews and the thoughts my few words are invoking in everyone, it is amazing to see how many of you pick up on all that is not said. **

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 11**

**JPOV**

I'm woken up by the sound of yelling. I jump up and stand at the end of my rack.

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Cullen, your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to, and the first and the last word out of your mouths will be 'Sir'. Do you understand that?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" We all yell at once.

I look straight ahead, always straight ahead.

He's red faced, yelling and the tendons in his neck are flexed. Beautiful.

For the first time in a very long time I feel the need to make someone proud.

**Rack - bed or bunk**

**Reflections from last chapter... I think both men will be noticing everything the other does... My heart is breaking for Jasper too. I want to hug him and make it better. But since I can't do that I think I'll write Edward doing that... eventually! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**I am beyond thrilled to share that two of my stories were reviewed on Twislash Unveiled http: / twislash (dot) blogspot (dot) com/?m=1 I was reviewed on 4/23 and 4/24 if you would like to take a look! Thank you to MizzDee and TwistedForTwilight!**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I can not believe my luck. As I walk into the squad bay and address the recruits I see him standing there at the end of his rack.

I give my memorized speech without paying attention to what I'm saying.

He's in my platoon. Jesus Christ! Could this get any worse, or better?

In their assigned white undershirts and boxers they all look straight ahead.

As I walk I go past him and see his foot locker says _J. Whitlock_.

His eyes flick to mine. He noticed me.

"I can't hear you!" I yell.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" They yell back.

**Platoon - ** is a military unit typically composed of two - four sections or squads and containing 26 to 50 soldiers.

**Squad bay - **The living quarters for a recruit platoon it consists of a large open space where bunk beds are set up, a head, a drill instructor's hut and a small meeting area. Also, any open living space for Marines.

**Reflections from last chapter... Unfortunately Jasper has been alone for a long time... and he has all of basic to still get through...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

"What is your name Private!" He's standing right in front of me, his nose practically touching mine. His hot breath washing over my face as he screams.

"Sir, the privates name is Jasper Whitlock, Sir!" I yell back, looking straight ahead.

"Jasper? What the fuck kind of a name is Jasper?" His eyes are staring into mine.

"Sir, Jasper is a family name, Sir."

"This is now your family! The Corps is the only family you need. Do you understand that Private Whitlock? Where the hell are you from?"

"Sir, I understand. Texas, Sir."

"1st Platoon, meet your Squad Leader!"

**Squad Leader - **someone the Drill Instructor sees as having potential.

**Reflections from last chapter... **Well, my pervy little readers... you all seemed to like the idea of telling Edward Sir, yes Sir... I do to! :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Jasper. The name is as unique as he is.

He never flinches as I yell at him. I see sadness quickly spread across his eyes at the mention of family. Just as quickly it's gone.

Before I can stop myself I announce that he is the new squad leader.

I know from his performance in the IST and the way he carries himself that he is a smart pick for the squad leader.

But shit, now I'll be working even closer with him, almost daily.

I quickly move on, walking around the squad bay telling them how to dress properly.

**A/N still loving all the comments and guesses! Please keep them coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Sorry about not posted earlier. I'll just say Real Life...**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 15 **

**JPOV**

The day is spent marching, all day marching. I can't believe that ass Newton can't get the right, left down as we run.

As Squad Leader I take to running next to him and helping him out repeating 'left, right, left' as we run. He seems more interested in the female recruits running near us.

"Newton, fucking pay attention!" I tell him.

He looks at me to argue, I silence him with a look.

Looking ahead I see Senior Drill Instructor Cullen. I see a quick smile cross those full lips.

My steps falter. I hear my friend Emmett snicker.

**A/N** - thank you to Mizzdee who has left a review for each post and this time the review was longer than my update LOL! Thanks babe!

I'm loving all the feedback, please keep it coming! I know there are no lemons yet... if you need some lemony goodness check out my other stories, I promise they won't disappoint!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews, author alerts and story alerts! I am continually blown away by your support of little ol' me! **

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Jasper, it sounds perfect in my mind. I've said it too many times to count in the last few days.

He takes control of the men, I knew he would. He's not an ass like most of these men. He seems to truly care and want them to succeed, do better. He's not afraid to order them to do better.

I know he saw me smile at him. I need to control myself better. What I don't know is why he almost stumbled when he did.

McCarty noticed too.

Jasper doesn't seem to notice the women who run past us.

**A/N **- I'm so happy you like Mike being the fuck-up and Emmett being a potential friend for Jasper. Edward needs to Drill Instructors to help him... any thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**LOVED all the reactions to the last chapter! Thank you!**

**Chapter 17**

**JPOV**

4am. I'm mentally and physically exhausted but I'm unable to fall asleep.

I've pictured undressing him, slowly removing his greenish brown shirt as I stare into his even greener eyes. I know I could feel the electricity around us. The desire.

Fuck, I will not jack off in a room of men. I have more self respect than that.

Fucking Newton is a slob. If I hear him moan out one more time I'm kicking his ass tomorrow on the course.

Senior Drill Instructor Cullen... I wonder what his first name is, is it something common or different like him?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Love that you guys are loving all the characters I'm throwing in here... hope you enjoy this chapter as much as our Edwards did ;-)**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

That's it... fuck so good. Your mouth, Jesus, so fucking good. Looking down and see sky blue eyes looking back up at me. My back arches off my cot and I cum hard all over my stomach. I bite my hand to stifle my moans.

Jasper, I sigh out his name, is sleeping right on the other side of the wall. I close my eyes and place my hand on it.

Rolling back over I look at the clock. 4am. We will start our day in an hour.

Just as I sit up there is a knock at the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I'm still so blown away by the reviews! Thank you everyone who has wandered over to my other stories as well and giving them a read too. **

**Chapter 19 **

**JPOV**

I hear sound coming from behind the door. I'm starting to second guess knocking.

I've seen him talk with other recruits. He seems to care about each of us as a person. He can be a mother fucker yelling in our faces, pushing us to do more, but he truly seems to care about us.

"Enter." I hear him call.

Slowly I open the door, "Sir, permission to speak, Sir." I state looking straight ahead.

"At ease, Whitlock." I relax my stance and slowly bring my eyes to his.

God, he's beautiful. I drink him in. Hair... Eyes... Face... Body...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - LOVE the reviews and the speculation! **

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

I can't believe it's him who was knocking on my door. He's even more beautiful than I imagined moments before.

His eyes move to mine. I'm shocked by what I see in their depths. I can't process it before he speaks, his voice like honey.

"Sir, permission requested to go running. I'm not able to sleep, Sir."

"Permission granted." He turns to leave, I sense something is troubling him.

"Whitlock," I say stopping him, "would you like to join me on my morning run?"

I see a smile grace his lips before it's quickly gone.

"Sir, yes, thank you Sir."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - I'm trying to keep to my twice a day posting schedule. My RL is kinda emotionally crazy at the moment... work is sadly too busy as well... I'm doing my best, thank you for sticking with me and these guys!**

**Chapter 21 **

**JPOV**

We take off at a steady pace. We run side by side. It's good to feel like his equal as we run, he's allowing this time for me to relax and think without the formality's hanging over us.

I still follow his direction as he knows the courses better than I do. We head onto a trail that we haven't ran as a group yet.

5 miles later we stop, rest and drink water.

"Whitlock," he says studying me, "I know I am your SDI, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Standing there I look into his eyes.

**SDI - Senior Drill Instructor **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - we're getting there...**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

He's in excellent shape, nothing compared to me. Stopping at mark 5 we rest. As we drink water I look him over. The sweat is glistening off his face and his shirt is wet. He is absolutely beautiful.

I tell him he can talk with me, that I'm here for him.

He looks me in the eye and I see confusion, sadness and something else... longing? It couldn't be longing, could it?

I walk closer to him, we are a few feet apart.

"People join the Marines for different reasons. What was your reason?" I ask, never breaking eye contact.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! **

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV**

He walks towards me and I'm scared and excited at the same time. Scared that someone will see him, see us. Excited about the possible outcome that could happen.

I've seen him watch me. I've seen him steal glances when he thought no one, including me was looking. I can't risk saying something to him about me, about who I am. Not yet, not now.

Why did I join the Marines? I repeat the question over in my mind.

"To piss off that son-of-a-bitch who calls himself my Daddy." I say never breaking eye contact with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Thank you to whoever nominated my story Behind Blue Eyes for Best Slash in the Wordsmith Awards. So thrilled and honored!**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

It's been 5 days. He no longer shows up at my door. We just meet in the bay. We haven't spoken much since that first run.

He seems very guarded and I'm not sure what that fucker did to him, but I find myself wanting to protect him.

We run in a compatible silence, our steps matching as they hit the trail.

Stopping at the 5 mile mark again I lean over to drink from the fountain. As I stand back up and turn around I catch him looking at my ass.

I look him in the eye and smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey everyone. I changed my FF name from mkmmsm to Maureen Thomas, my pen name. I made the FF account when I was just a reader and the initials made sense. Now that I've been writing for a while I haven't been liking it. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone. **

**Chapter 25**

**JPOV**

I'm standing there stunned still as a statue as he approaches me. He caught me checking out his ass. Oh my God! I am dead. What the fuck will happen to me?

I blink. Did he smile? He's going to beat the shit out of me. He must be some sick sadistic fuck who is smiling over the thoughts of that.

He walks as if he's going to walk past me but stops, his shoulder touching mine. It's the first contact we've had and I quietly gasp at the feeling.

Never breaking eye contact I watch him lick his lips.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - There is a new contest; http: / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3901802/ **

"**The Summer it all Began" totally anonymous! Check out the great stories!**

**Yea, the boys are driving each other and us crazy... let's see what happens next ;-)**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

Pieces fall into place. Not looking at female recruits, him stealing glances at me, looking at my ass and when I licked my lips I swear to God those beautiful blues got darker.

He must be gay. That would explain everything. I fucking licked my lips! What am I thinking?

I hear his steps getting closer to me closing the distance between us. I keep at my pace, not going faster, but not slowing down.

I feel his hand grab my shoulder and I lose my balance. I can't catch myself and we tumble off the path onto the ground.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Closer...**

**Chapter 27**

**JPOV**

I close my eyes as we roll over and over. I can feel him gripping me as tightly as I'm gripping him.

We stop with a thud and I open my eyes and look into his. I feel him shift under me and I realize I'm on him. I am laying on him! I can feel his breaths as he gasps for air.

My cock starts to harden from the feel of his firm body. I move to get off him and feel his rock hard length pressed against my hip.

His eyes dart from my eyes to my lips.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N sorry about the delay in posting... RL is very difficult for me right now. Lots going on. I'll try and do better.**

**A Few Good Men was highlighted in Twislash Unveiled! **

**Go to http: / twislash (dot) blogspot (dot) com/?zx=4a66b1815792bad4 to see the wonderful write up! Thank you!**

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV**

I've waited weeks for this and by the feel of him he wants it just as badly as I do.

Somewhere in the back of my brain I'm screaming to stop, that we are on base, that this isn't smart.

We close the distance between us and I see his eyes flutter closed. Our lips just brush against the other's. His hands tighten their grip on my arms and we moan out.

"Left, right, left, right."

Our eyes snap open and in an instant Jasper jumps up off me. Laying there I watch him as he watches the men approach.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I am a total fail with the updates. I apologize. Yesterday was my first Mother's Day without my mom and it has been a difficult few days. Thank you for sticking with me and the boys!**

**Chapter 29**

**JPOV**

Son of a fucking bitch! Finally, his soft warm lips. I can't help but moan out, his answering moan goes right to my already painfully hard cock.

I hear the other's approach and in an instant I jump up off him. I look at him and I see the desire in his eyes replaced with fear.

I reach down and I grab his hand, helping him up. As he stands we look into the other's eyes. His are so telling, I can read them like a book. I can get a feel for his mood just by looking into them.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N thank you for all the kind words about my mom, it means so much! Enjoy the chapter... Don't forget to vote in the Wordsmith Awards! *whispers* Behind Blue Eyes is up for Best Slash! Also Guiding Eyes is up for a lot, I co-author that with Mrs Agett.**

**http: / wordsmithawards (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) **

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV**

It's been a week. We still jog every morning now I have McCarty go with us. That was too close to disaster, I can't have that. I won't have that.

I'm liking McCarty. I see he and Jasper talk. McCarty watches DI Hale and I know he's not interested in Jasper. Even I can see her beauty.

Combat Conditioning started. Of course my boy, I sigh thinking of him being mine, does great. Always the leader. He easily masters what's asked of him.

I look at him from across the course and smirk, I wonder what other skills he has.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N thank you to odiejae who read all the chapters in about 3 days and left a review for each one! Thank you!**

**Chap 31**

**JPOV**

Tomorrow we start the firing range. I'm not a person to show off, but I can't wait to show my skills to SDI Cullen.

Skills… I'd love to show him other skills I have. More… personal skills.

The thoughts of what I want to do to him, have him do to me… I feel my cock instantly swell. Rolling over I groan into my pillow.

Opening my eyes I realize he is on the other side of the wall. I can't take it anymore and reach down and slowly stroke my hard cock, imagining it's his hand I come quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - I'm so sorry guy... My real life has just been... well in a word, bad. BUT, it's looking up. I hope some of you are still here and wanting to read. My Behind Blue Eyes boys have started to whisper in my ear as well, I hope to update that soon as well. If you're looking for a steamy read give my Healing Hands of Hale a try... I'm sure you will like it ;-)**

Chapter 32

EPOV

I've lost track of him among the men. Their in full camouflage and protective gear.

I watch as they fire their weapons at the targets. It's live ammunition and we monitor who is firing very closely, the system moves as a well oiled machine.

I notice the DI's gathered behind a recruit and I walk over. We watch stunned as each bullet hits dead center target.

The horn blows signaling it's time to stop firing, lock the weapon, the next group is up.

The recruit stands and walks past us to the holding area. Blue eyes look deeply into mine.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Here is another! Have you read and voted in the Summer it all Began contest? I would LOVE it if you did... I might have a story in there someplace ;-) **

** u/3901802/**

Chapter 33

JPOV

Laying in the dirt I line up my site with the target.

I easily hit dead center each time. I spent many summers with Daddy hunting big game.

My finger pauses on the trigger and I take a deep breath, continuing my firing. The horn tells me it's time to stop.

I stand, lock my weapon. Turing I head to the holding area. All the DI's are staring at me. Some look impressed, a few pissed. Only one look matters to me. I swallow the lump in my throat as I see the look of pride in his green eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

EPOV

I watch as Jasper talks to some of the other men. He looks proud, as he should, but not boastful. The horn sounds again and that group of recruits file into the holding area.

"Recruits! Attention!" I yell and they all instantly file into formation in front of me.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" They yell in unison.

"Some of you showed excellent work this afternoon." I glance to Jasper who is front and center of the recruits. McCarty elbows Jasper and smiles at him.

"Tomorrow we will start water conditioning."

Looking over at Jasper I see absolute panic in his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Life still is crazy... I'm trying. I'm on a mini vacation to figure out what I need, what I want. Thank you for sticking with me. I hear my 'Yesterdays' boys talking to me and in the very close distance I see my Behind Blue Eyes boys waiting too... They are starting to talk or more like it, I'm able to hear them now. I hope to write them soon.**

Chapter 35

JPOV

Men are slapping me on the back telling me what a good job I did. Newton is telling some guy that I'm a lucky shot. Ass.

I'm not accustomed to the acceptance the other men have given me. It's a strange feeling.

I hear DI Cullen call us to attention. We almost sound musical as we march, stop and tap the butts on the rifles on the dirt ground.

His eyes meet mine and I feel my face heat as McCarty elbows me.

Then I hear the words that cause sheer and utter panic;

"Tomorrow we will start water conditioning."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N - please remember I'm not using a pre-reader or a beta... this is just pure raw me... and soon, pure raw Edward and Jasper! :-)

Chapter 36

EPOV

Fuck! I can see him panicking. I have no idea what is going on but the men can't see their squad leader and more importantly my boy like this.

I quickly dismiss them and they turn as one and run back to the barracks.

Later I review water conditioning; basic, intermediate and advanced. I discuss how the requirements have changed and what they need to do now to pass each level.

I can see Jasper taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself. No one but McCarty seems to notice.

I don't think Jasper has heard a word I've said.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - of course Jasper's dad is a bigoted ass and uses words I neither use nor condone... **

Chapter 37

JPOV

I'm in the barracks but all I can hear and see are my memories.

'_Daddy, please! I'm scared'_

'_No son of mine is a sissy! Get in that fucking pond!' _

_I see Mama crying. She turns her back and looks away._

_Strong hands are on me and suddenly I'm splashing in water. Shocked I breath in water. _

_It's murky and I can see the legs of the dock but they seem so far away. I break the surface and see Daddy laughing. _

_I can't breath, I come to the surface again and see Mama reaching for me. _

_I black out._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

EPOV

The barracks are quiet, as they should be at 2am.

I quietly walk over to Jasper's bunk and wake him. He wakes with a startle but quickly calms when he sees it's me.

I put my finger over my lips and motion for him to follow me with my other hand.

Quietly he follows me. We go to my room and I hand him swim trunks. He still looks scared but I again motion with my hand for him to keep quiet.

We each turn our backs and put our trunks on.

In silence he follows me from my room.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

JPOV

I turn my back and put the trunks on. I want to see him, I know he wants to see me too, but now is not the time.

I follow him in silence. I know where we are going and I can feel myself sweat. I didn't think he noticed my panic. I should have known better, he notices everything.

Opening up the door he lets me go first. The lights are out and only the ones in the pool are on. It's warm and smells of chlorine.

"Jasper, come into the water with me. I won't let anything happen."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

EPOV

My words snap him out of his haze. I don't know what the fuck happened or who did this to him, but I swear to God I'll kill them if I get the chance.

I feel his eyes look me over. Fear is replaced with hunger. Just as quickly it's gone again.

I reach my hand out and he raises a shaky hand to mine. Slowly I lead him into the water.

We're about chin deep when Jasper's breathing picks up, eyes wild.

"No...no..."

"Jasper! It's, Edward. I'm here."

Gently brushing my thumb along his cheek our eyes lock.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

JPOV

Taking his hand I let him lead me into the water. I know this is DI Cullen and not that bastard, my heart knows that but all my brain seems to process is the water. The warmth of it, the heat of the room.

"No...no..." I hear myself saying.

"Jasper! It's, Edward. I'm here."

My eyes lock with his. My breathing instantly calming. Edward... his name is Edward. I smile as I feel his hand touch me. There is such compassion in his eyes.

"Edward." I say softly as I lean in and touch him warm lips to mine.

**A/N - Phew! I wrote and posted as I went! That's all I got tonight. Originally I was going to have Edward jump in and help during the actual training, but this is where the boys took me. I'll update again soon! **


End file.
